First Date
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Athrun takes Cagalli out on their first, official date. And fails. Miserably.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**Okay, now do yourself a favor and don't think into the story. Don't try to find some underlying meaning, don't try to figure out what makes them the most out of character, and don't notice that I didn't make some things as technologically advanced as they should be. Just enjoy the terrors of their first date.**

**-**

**-**

**First Date  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_**

**-**

He pushed his nervousness aside as he straightened out his dark blue tie and then dropped it back over his white dress shirt. Athrun had been staying with Kira and Lacus at the orphanage for the past while, feeling somewhat awkward to be living with Cagalli so soon.

Whenever he had accompanied Lacus anywhere while they were engaged, he would always be ordered by his father to look absolutely perfect considering the fact that all that he did, all that said, all that he wore and so on, all reflected on Patrick Zala. Athrun was quite used to dressing up when he had to go on dates. He ran his fingers through his blue hair to comb it as well as he could.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the car he had borrowed from Kira. It was Kira's 'baby' and Athrun was required to treat it like it was his own. Athrun grabbed the bouquet of pink carnations that was sitting on the passenger's seat and walked over to the front door of the Attha Manor.

Today was the day—or well the night, so to speak.

It was his and Cagalli's first date.

Before he could even press the door bell, the large oak door opened up, revealing Orb's spitfire princess. Athrun blinked at her attire. Her blonde hair was left down, over her shoulders and framing her face. She wore a pleated, denim skirt and black running shoes on her feet. She had a black jacket overtop her white t-shirt. The blonde blinked back at him as she examined his formal outfit.

"What are you wearing?" they asked at the same time.

They both blushed and looked away.

Athrun cleared his throat and lifted the flowers, showing them to her.

He smiled shyly. "They're for you…"

Politely, she accepted the bouquet but tried to keep them as far as she could from herself. Cagalli bit her lip and her eyes water.

"Oh…. Oh Athrun, you shouldn't have…"

Inwardly, he cheered himself on for a good move. "No it's okay—" He paused when he noticed how quickly her skin began to redden.

That wasn't a blush—

"No, Athrun, _really_, you shouldn't have," she said while scratching her arms. She sneezed and then sighed. "Um hold on a minute, I'll be back."

The carnations were thrust back into his hands as she sneezed for a second time and coughed a bit. Sniffling slightly, Cagalli went into the house and into one of the rooms down the hall, most likely for some allergy medicine.

-

-

"I am _so_ sorry…" Athrun apologized for the umpteenth time.

"It's okay Athrun. How could you have known I was allergic to carnations? It's not your fault." Cagalli giggled and put a hand on his arm affectionately. She smiled at the boy across from her at the fancy Italian restaurant he had taken her too. She felt extremely underdressed as she looked around and saw people in suits and dresses meanwhile she—a _princess_—was wearing a jean skirt and a shirt with faded text across the chest. She really thought that she and Athrun would be doing something less… extravagant.

Didn't he figure out that she didn't do to well with the whole princess and formalities thing?

A waiter came to the table and bowed slightly. He looked at Athrun expectantly. "And what will you and the lady be having, sir?"

Courteously, he ordered himself and Cagalli as well. "Um we'll have two salmon dinners—"

"No, I'm having the steak."

Athrun blinked at her, somewhat shocked by the statement. "Y—you eat _meat_?"

She felt somewhat uncomfortable. Cagalli looked back at him incredulously. "You don't?"

The waiter cleared his throat. "And to drink?"

"I'll have water," Athrun answered.

"I'll have a pina colada," Cagalli quipped. She grinned at the waiter. "And please, do _not_ be shy on the rum."

As the waiter wrote down their orders, Athrun stared at her, going over her choice of beverage. "You drink alcohol?"

Cagalli's jaw dropped. "You _don't_ drink alcohol? What kind of teenager are you?!"

Athrun waved a hand as he spoke. "One that's not an alcohol lover—" Suddenly, with his arm sticking out, a waiter passing by with two, full glasses of red wine collided with it, dropping the drinks. Athrun froze as the liquids flew onto Cagalli. The desire for the ground to open up and swallow him whole grew as she bit her lip to keep her composure.

"Excuse me," she said curtly, getting up from the table to go to the restroom.

-

-

"I am _so_ sorry…"

Cagalli tried to laugh it off. "It's just a stain Athrun, no big deal."

Athrun cringed as he got a glimpse of the red stain that went across Cagalli's white shirt. He pulled open the car door for her and she got in wordlessly. He sighed after shutting it closed like a gentleman and trudging over to his own side. So far, their date was a disaster. Surely things couldn't get any worse…

Shaking the thoughts of things that could possibly go wrong out of his head, Athrun got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So um, I guess I'll bring you home now…"

Cagalli nodded her head, smiling falsely. "That sounds like a plan."

"Great…"

This was an entirely new feeling for Athrun. Mentally, he went over the events of his date as they drove down the road. He had never been on a date that turned out this badly. First they both prepared clothing-wise horribly, he being formal and she being casual, then he gave her the carnations that she was allergic to, then their tastes in food and drinks clashed completely, then the waiter accidentally spilled red whine all over Cagalli. What more could possibly happen? Athrun sighed quietly.

He mumbled to himself. "This can't get any worse."

Suddenly, the car swerved and Athrun pulled over to the side, braking instantly. He turned off the car and frowned.

"What happened?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know," he responded. "I'll go check."

Athrun got out of the car and went around the car. On his way to the front, he saw—

"A flat tire…" Athrun said to himself.

He groaned thinking about how pissed off Kira was going to be when Athrun told him the news.

A second grunt passed through his lips as he thought about how bad of an impression he was making on Cagalli.

-

-

"I am _so_ sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, Athrun." She waved a hand at him. "It's not like you could see the nail in the road, its dark out."

Athrun pulled up into the driveway of her home and sighed to himself. He unlocked the car and smiled awkwardly at Cagalli who was staring at her feet. "So um… Tonight was…" he scratched his head to find the right word, "eventful."

She laughed tightly, the giggles being somewhat forced. "Yeah," she agreed. Cagalli bit her lip and looked at the house. "Well um, I better go. Thanks for dinner Athrun."

"I'll walk you to the door," he offered kindly. With the speed of a soldier, he got out from his own side and appeared on hers instantly to get the door open for her.

"Thank you." Silently, they both stepped towards the entrance of the large house. Cagalli nodded her head and stared at her feet some more. "Well, see you around…" She looked at the door then back at him. "I'll call you."

"You don't have my number."

"I'll get it," Cagalli said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"Um, okay…"

Cagalli sighed. "Goodnight Athrun."

"Yeah, goodnight."

She leaned on the door while he walked back to the car he drove. He was about to open the car door but paused. He was sure that she wanted nothing more than to let the night end and pretend it never happened but he had one last thing to say. Athrun looked back at Cagalli and grinned awkwardly.

"Hey Cagalli!" he called loudly.

The blonde stiffened, afraid something might come at her—who knew what other terrors could happen on this first date—and then turned back to him, looking at Athrun expectantly. He shouted to her with a bright but nervous smile.

"If it's any consolation, just remember, I'm a _great_ kisser!"

**-**

**-**

**XD**

**(Okay I don't know if Athrun's a vegetarian or not but he is in this fic)**


End file.
